The Quiet Librarian
by PeridotPoppy
Summary: Librarians never got much attention, did they... A story about Maria MM for Regardless1604's 100 theme challenge!
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

Basically, all I'll be doing here is writing previously-themed, 100 word oneshots about Maria from MM.

Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.

Enjoy it!

Disclaimer that goes for all these oneshots- I don't own Harvest Moon...


	2. River

Maria sulked cautiously about the river's flow, waiting for a certain something. Waiting for someone to talk to, perhaps? Maria kicked the river's flowing water. _"KERPLUNK!" _the river promptly echoed. "I'll never be that girl, so _easy _to interact with everyone. To spark a conversation with a complete stranger...it's just too unrealistic." Maria sadly stated at the river. The river spoke nothing, only kept flowing. "Maybe with Father, or even Ray. But I know those people so well _already._.." Maybe one day, shy, but intellectual Maria, would work up the courage.


	3. Farm

Farming was never her cup of tea... Blue Sky Ranch- it wasn't really a farm... But it still captivated her. Actually, the farm didn't interest her at all- It was just the certain girl who farmed there... Miss Ellen. _"What a genuinely compassionate girl..."_Maria mumbled, and stared at Ellen. Why WAS she staring? Maria had much, MUCH more important things to do... but Ellen just really interested her. The bluenette worked up the courage to say hello. "Good day, Ellen~!" she shouted.

Ellen must've been busy, because... she did not respond to Maria.


	4. Warmth

The librarian blinked, without expression, just staring at her father. She loved him dearly... But Theodore badly needed some warmth. Ever since her mother had died. It'd been years ago... The blue-haired girl leaned down, to hug Theodore, reminding him he wasn't alone. He responded with a hearty voice. "Why, thank you, my lovely daughter~! How uncalled for~!" She was guessing the bluenette didn't hug her father that often... "No problem, Daddy." she said, not stopping.

Maria was _always_ going to be there. Because, if you don't have family... What warmth DO you have?


	5. Clouds

Clouds go by. They don't even pay her a glance. Maria feels betrayed, yet comforted... By their billowy forgiveness. "If clouds could talk..." she wondered, softly in her conscience. "That's absurd." the girl reinstated. Clutching her books tightly, Maria leisurely began to walk back to the library. Her mind spoke up yet again. "If clouds could talk... They would not even make a sound...Because clouds don't talk..." her thought process reassured. Why did Maria think about these things? Her internal curiousity was truly baffling. The librarian was so insightful, always asking "Why". Of course, inside her mind...


	6. Bells

The bells rung, chiming the blissful tune into her ears... Maria, Ellen, Nina, and all the other villagers all excitedly threw rice... at Katie & Joe. The two feisty villagers were bound to get married eventually, but Maria was still jealous. Why couldn't she find anyone to court? The librarian sort of had feelings for Kurt, but... He was with Dia... The two pretty much were an inseparable pair. Maria sighed,very wistfully, thinking, "One day, I will get married..." Was Maria always going to be alone? The librarian considered all her options. "What about... Ray?" the bluenette wondered.


	7. Love

Love... Of course, the young girl read romance novels... But only love she'd experienced was with her family. This bluenette wanted someone to hold. Ray was interesting to her. Sure, his masculinity was cute... The girl liked that a lot. But, when all's said and done, he's _always_ fishing by the river. Ray had only talked to Maria 3 times...? Irrational thinking about love was a _wasteful_ use of time. Maria sighed. The librarian sat down at her reception desk, and began immersing herself into the _magical_ world of yet another romance novel.


	8. Cold

Throwing on a cardigan on top of her dress' poofy sleeves, Maria sighed. Cold weather made her weak, but HOT weather just exhausted her... Regardless of her preferences, this girl was determined to accomplish something- Making a snowman. Maria loved the Winter, only because of the snowmen. Goddess forbid anyone ever found her sculpting one... Well, word would get around. Stepping outside of her large mansion doors, Maria gathered some snow inside of GoreTex™ gloves, and piled one circular mound on top of the other, creating a beautiful snowman. Patting her hands in satisfaction, she walked back inside.


	9. Coffee

She sipped her warm coffee, and smiled widely, after sighing with satisfaction. A mocha cappuccino, with _extra_ cinnamon. The young lady hated being cold, so she drank coffee. Every single morning. Just for a pick-me-up, of course. Maria was not addicted to the liquid, just... Liked it. Today, the librarian was visiting Callaway Cafe, and talking with her colleague, Carl.

"So...How's the business going?" she said quietly. "Just great, dear~! Louis and I are getting married!" the connoisieur said with enthusiasm.

Louis was Carl's husband. Maria wished she had a husband...


	10. Gift

Ray rapped on Maria's door handle. Holding his trout gingerly in his arms, he knocked on the door of Maria's mansion. The lady librarian answered the door. She bowed in his presence. "Good evening, Ray..." she said, with her usual quiet voice. "What brings you here... Is that fish for me?' Ray smiled, and spoke up. "Yes, Maria, it is...!" Maria gasped, and smiled along with her. "What a lovely gift, thank you...!" Ray handed her the fish, gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. Then, the fisherman was off. As quick as he had appeared.


	11. Fire

Maria stood solemnly by the fire, wishing that someday the logs would completely burn out. Then when she cleaned the fire pit, only the ashes would remain. No clumps of irritating wood that splintered her tender palms. It was a fact that Theodore, her beloved father, was growing old quickly... He had no time for such petty tasks as to empty the firepit... Maria let out a heavy sigh, shrugging on a blanket and heading up to her room for a quick read before nodding off. It didn't take long for her to fall into peaceful dreams, though.


	12. Marriage

The holy matrimony that was marriage was something Maria longed for greatly. Having a career, something powerful to look on... That was alright... But a career wasn't there for you. At least, not to cuddle up to at nighttime. Ray was a great, collected young man. Definitely not a dapper fellow, but with necessary roughness... still a fine young gentleman within her eyes. Though he kept to himself, Maria swore that, one day, she would approach him... Tell him what she was thinking. But, oh, why? Why did Maria's timid nature have to restrict her so, so much...?


	13. Death

With the death of her mother, Maria had long moved on. The blunette had always been a quiet girl. After receiving the news of her mother's death, the girl was pulled out of school in utter shock and funerial emotions. The girl cried every last tear she had. Crying. Crying for nights, days, weeks, a whole day sometimes. Horrible headaches, she was so dehydrated from crying. Maria hit the books for compensation for her lost heart.

_The girl cries no more. She has moved on from treachery, risen against death. Able to live peacefully._


	14. Look Alike

_No _one looked like Maria. With those beautiful dark, brown eyes... That expressionless face that told all that was needed to tell... Silky blue hair. No one was similar to her. The girl had her own style, a unique style. All throughout her childhood, they complimented her. "Can I braid your hair, Maria...?" the schoolgirls all pleaded in unison. Maria, being a quiet young girl, smiled softly. "Sure, go ahead." The girls never said anything. But deep down, every one of them was _jealous_. Maria paid no mind, in her own thought-filled, happy wonderland.


	15. Apple

Apples were a favorite of the skinny girl. Apples also helped maintain a healthy weight for her... She preferred to stay that way, too. So she ate an apple at lunchtime everyday. Along with the apple, usually came mashed potatoes, macaroni, or something such as that. Apples were the Goddess' labor, and Maria thought, "Why not enjoy them?" The girl prayed aloud. "Bless this food, thank you for the fruitful harvest, O Harvest Goddess," she took a shallow breath. "In the name of the Goddess, the sprites, and the holy King... Amen." Maria chomped right into the delicious red apple.


	16. Life

Life was a precious gift. Not to be toyed around with, not to be tossed around foolishly. Life needs respect, life craves activity. Vegetation, laziness, and cowardice gets one nowhere in life. Life's goals can vary for some, but for Maria, life was a big plan. A plan that was set out my values & virtues. Her plan wasn't necessarily to get noticed; more to be noticed by her intellect, actions, and quiet determination. Life was going smoothly for Maria. If she recieved another curveball, similar to her mother's death... Maria didn't know _what_ she would do.


	17. Night

"Stars stand alone, yet light up the sky. Creating a whole world for all to grow by."

The quote was merely a quote from a beloved children's book from Maria's childhood, but nonetheless, it moved her every time. After reading a bit before bed, the girl lived for the feeling of accomplishment. The feeling that she'd done something meaningful. As if she contributed to the world. Every evening, the magnificent luster of nighttime stars captivated her. The beauty was comforting, as she walked back inside and climbed into bed. Maria, most nights, drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Children

Children. Maria's sense of authority immediately captured the attention of most young ones. Composed, elegant, and hard _not_ to look at. In some ways, the blunette almost came off as matronly. But, sensibly speaking, Maria was far too skinny to be a new mother! Children often visit the library. When they do, the librarian makes sure to speak softly, gently, not to upset any children. It always brings joy to her; seeing children enjoy literature. Even if it be only fairytales. Childhood is that time when life is pure, carefree, and prospering with love. Maria was done with that.


	19. Sun

Sun shines into Maria's eyes. The girl, relaxed, reaches over to the table and grabs her Versace sunglasses. Basking calmly in the sun, she lays by the side of her own pool. Style was a big factor for Maria... but not all-important. Looking good showed confidence, self-appreciation. Her vibe that day wasn't her usual calm vibe. It was only by the poolside that Maria sacrificed style for comfort. Admittedly- The girl looked stunning in a fashion suit... but would MUCH rather be in a one-piece swimsuit. Maria saw little reason in her own choices sometimes.


	20. Beach

Beaches were great, especially with a good friend accompanying you. Kurt and Maria lay by the waterfront, feet almost touching the gentle ebb of the tide. Hands sprawled out behind them, the two looked over and smiled at the same time. Every weekend of Summer so far, Kurt & Maria went to the beach together. Kurt was usually exhausted from work, so they got some coffee beforehand. Then, setting off to the Moonlight Beach, two friends created good fun. When Maria said farewell to her friend, though, she knew she was going to see him again tomorrow. That felt truly wonderful.


	21. Harvest Festival

Maria's grey attire coincided with the season. Fall was a season coupled with relaxing and melancholy air. Her dress was not melancholy, only a reflection of her basic & kind personality. Clutching a bag of eggplants, she made her way to the Town Square. This festival was oversaw by her father... again. Sometimes the girl didn't feel momentum to visit any festivals at all. She went anyways. The Harvest Festival was the same every year- Everyone brings some home-grown veggies, and usually either Tina, someone from Spring Farm, or Jamie won... Maria wondered who would win this year.


	22. Afraid

Maria wasn't afraid. She thought of the future as having two hands. On one hand, there are the good things, and on the other hand, there are the bad things. There is no real, methodical way to see what the future has in stake. The future has its hands shut tightly, only to release to those who believe in it's greatness. **That **is why Maria wasn't afraid... Being afraid is merely having fear for the future. Maria believed this: If one hopes for good... then one must come to expect good from the hands of the future.


	23. Hate

Hate. Sometimes Maria did hate certain things. Like, how her undergarments would sometimes shrink up in the wash. Or how Katie got all the attention being a waitress, and the librarian was stuck, well, being a librarian. Maria didn't hate very often, but when she did, it was most silently. The young girl would whisper inside her head, "Why do Katie & Gwen get all the boys...? It's not fair to me.". She did _**NOT**_ hate her friends. Maria just felt that, somehow, she was deep in a rut that Katie and Gwen had jumped out of long ago.


	24. Birth

The birth of Maria was a cherished event to her father, Mayor Thomas. It was also a somber memory. His memory of that day was crystal clear... Maria was born 8 pounds, 11 ounces, and healthy as could be. Her head was covered in thick, navy blue hair. _Just like her mother._ The second her mother was done giving birth to her, though... She perished. Her heart stopped. The grief that Thomas beared every time he looks at Maria was almost unspeakable, for a long time. She ended up a beautiful young girl, though, thanks to her father's love.


	25. Farmer

The young farmgirl was busy tending her spring flower garden. Having a natural green thumb, she worked as a farmhand at Spring Ranch. Selling flowers, planting flowers, tending to and recieving flowers were some of Nina's favorite things. One chilly day in Spring Nina was inside the shop, organizing some seed pouches. The local shy carpenter boy, Kurt, waltzed into the shop unannounced. "Yes?" Nina sprang to his attendance, hearing the door bell. Kurt grunted. "Uh, yeah... Can I have 2 roses... please?" The farmgirl nodded, not knowing they were for someone very special, the local librarian girl, Maria.


	26. Food

Taking some glasses & silverware, Maria set the table dubiously. Today was special, very special indeed. Kurt was coming over for dinner, and Mayor Thomas was out-of-town. It would be just the two of them. Maria had a whole course meal prepared from scratch, nervously anticipating his arrival. "Will he like the food?" she thought, over and over. _DING-dong. _He was here. The girl ran to the door, invited him in to sit down, and they began talking & eating. "Did you... make all of this food yourself?" Kurt inquired. Blushing, the young girl nodded. "Yes, yes I did...!"


	27. Blushing

The girl sat at her windowsill, blushing. Right outside her window was the Carpenter's house, where Kurt lived & worked. While she admired from afar as she had always done, Maria wished for the day that Kurt would notice her. Take the initiative to visit her. He had very strong arms from years of apprenticeship at the Carpentry. The man worked so diligently, taking a break only for hydration. His hair was always a little crazy, but he wasn't. The carpenter was very softspoken, quiet, and reserved. So was she. That's why she couldn't speak to him.


	28. Sickness

Fever struck her in again with a wave of heat. Her temples throbbed with pain. Sipping water, the girl wondered if she should call the local doctor, Alex. "Yes," she thought, "Why don't I call the doctor?" The librarian left her room in the library, stumbled to her reception desk phone, and dialed. "Hello, this is nurse Gina at the Clinic in Flowerbud." It was Gina. "Yes, this is Maria at the Library. I have a high temp... ugh..." Her words began to slur. Her vision was fading in and out, yet she continued. "Send help... immediately." Maria fainted.


	29. Fireworks

The girl walked outside, into the warm summer heat. Spotting her father across the beachfront, addressing the villagers, Maria decided to go to the Fireworks Festival this year. Towel in hand, the young girl scanned the beach with her eyes for a good spot to observe the fireworks. "Hmm..." Maria pondered for a moment, then realized there was a good spot underneath a cedar tree. Hearing the ooh-ahhs of the crowd, Maria felt alone, but tranquil on her own towel. No one around... Somebody suddenly poked her, and the librarian jerked around. It was... Kurt, the carpenter's apprentice?


End file.
